User blog:YupThreshIsEpic/1st Capitol Hunger Games, P.O.V. by Ziggy
Well so this story is based on my 1st Capitol Hunger Games. Ziggy's P.O.V. ZIGGY AND OTHER TRIBUTES MAY CUSS '''So enjoy! Tributes are: '''Justin Spear 20 Is calm and friendly when he is not active. ''18http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Landry '''Marcie Blowgun 20 Marcie is a rude person with great talent. 15'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Marcie_Henly Martin Ak47 21 Martin is very funny but not big on survival skills. 17'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Martin_Jones '''Helena Thr.Kniv. 21 Helena has a little brother that she cares for with her life. 15'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Helena_Brown 'Mimli Sword 22 Mimli is very kind and trustworthy. 16 '''http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mimli_Harrison '''Derek Knife 22 Derek is very fast and quick, but not as fast as Wilma. 13'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Hofhouse 'Jay Python 23 Has worked with guns all of his life. 17 '''http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jay_Davis '''Ziggy Nothing 23 A volunteer, just wants to give it a shot. 18'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Ziggy_Johnson 'James Sword 24 Great with a sword... Takes after Cato. 16'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/James_Kent 'Terri Rock 24 Loves crushing people with her sharped-edged rock. 17'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Terri_Henderson 'Yavin Friends 25 Is really good at making friends. They teach him what he needs to know.13'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yavin_Harris 'Patricia All 25 Is good with any weapon. 15 '''http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Patricia_Wilf '''Marc Shotgun 26 Is friendly to some, rude to some people. 18'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Marc_Tanner 'Sam Perfume 26 Has really dangerous chemicals in her perfume. 12'http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sam_Richards '''Terrence Words 27 Has words that anger and petrify. 14 Kim Kindness 27 Is so kind to some mean people, the mean people become good. 16 James Knives 28 Is a really fun person to be an ally with. 15 Perry Olympia 28 If shooting from long distance, very threating. 17 Zachary Axe 29 Can be dangerous throwing axes. 14 Yavonne Eyes 29 If you stare into her eyes for 30 seconds, you're gone. 17 Casper Skorpion 30 Is an expert at shooting accuracy. 12 Wilma Speed 30 Is lightning fast and as quick as Rue. 13 Rich Hands 31 Can build anything within time and not distracted. 16 Amy Finger 31 Has poison still in it from a snake bite. Don't let her get close to you. 14 Kenny Lieing 32 Can make people feel sorry for him. Then he goes into kill mode. 15 Susie Mind 32 Is so smart that she is a big threat. 18 Chapter 1- The Games : I shouldn't have volunteered I thought as the numbers counted down. I knew I was going to die. There was no way I would live through the whole games. Jason I thought. I would never be able to see him again. The bloodbath starts... I grab a backpack and fled as soon as I could. I look around and see The Fallen: : Kenny : Martin : Yavin : Sam : Rick : So I look through the backpack and see a couple of knifes, a canteen which was empty, and a sleeping bag. "Why was Jason reaped?" I yell at the sky. "Why did I volunteer for him?" Images of Jason and me dating come back to me. Those were the greatest moments of my life. Now I'm stuck in the games with no primary weapon. The Careers will get me soon I thought. Just let me be strong. I'll have to live through this I thought. But how? "I won't be killed by a Career" I shouted. "That's the spirit" The Careers say behind her. I hear them and take off. At least I survived that. Chapter 2- Staying Alive : The Careers scared the hell out of me. No primary weapon, I'm as good as dead. I hear some booms of cannons, and settle down in a cave. I see the fallen of day 2: : Patricia : Kim : Susie : Terrence : Justin : Marc : Casper : James (D28) : Marcie : Zachary : I smell food the next day and run out, and find out its a trap. I here tributes laughing, so I climb up a tree and try to see them. I don't see anyone, but I throw a knife down just to make sure nobody is around. I hear a boom of a cannon and look down, I see Derek's broken body. "That sneaky little bitch" I said aloud. "I'm to smart for you, and it cost you your life." I look around but no threats, and return to my cave. I have one knife left, and a sleeping bag. I settle down to sleep. Chapter 3: The Big Fight : There is only one tribute left other then me, named James, a Career, and he takes after Cato. We play it out for three days, until the Gamemakers decide to make it interesting. They throw man-eating eagles at me, so I am forced to retreat to the Cornucopia where James is. I ran into James and was immediately tackled by him. I roll away before he can cut my throat off with his sword, and I'm knocked down again. 5 times, I was knocked down, but I would always get right back up. I retreat to the forest, and look at my last knife. But while I was looking at my knife, James throws his axe at me and it catches me in the shoulder. I yell in agony, and play dead. James runs over, and waits for my cannon. But I am sneaky, I throw my knife into his heart, he cries out, and I hear his cannon. : Category:Blog posts